He's Annoying
by Sakura Minatsuki
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist X-over. He’s Annoying. He’s Hilarious. He’s loud and original. He’s out of his mind… but he’s everything I could ever want. OneShot. Sakura x ? Pairing


**He's Annoying**  
**By:** Pure Sakura Haruno  
**Summary:** Fullmetal Alchemist x-over. He's Annoying. He's Hilarious. He's loud and original. He's out of his mind… but he's everything I could ever want. OneShot. Sakura x ? Pairing Inside.  
**Pairings:** Edward Elric x Sakura Haruno

A/N: One of my first crossovers one-shots with my favorite crossover pairing: Edward Elric/Sakura Haruno.

**Enjoy and please review! Constructive Criticism is accepted but no flames.**

**Warning: Sakura Haruno is Edward's childhood friend. Its sort of AU.**

- - -

_**He's Annoying.**_

_- - -_

Sakura Haruno, _twelve-years-old_.

Edward Elric, _twelve-years-old_.

"Haha! Told yah I was going to be a State Alchemist!" The blonde-haired, braided boy boasted, holding up the State Alchemist Pocket Watch and waving it around the pink-haired girl's face.

The pink-haired girl's face only became red and angered as she shouted, "You've told me this so many times! I get it! Stop rubbing it in my face, Ed!"

"I am not rubbing it at your face, Sakura!" Edward Elric argued back, "Its not like you ever do the same thing to me. All I hear from you is '_Sasuke-kun is so hot'_ or '_Sasuke-kun is so adorable, I just want to kiss him so bad!_' Yeah, like I ever get enough of that in one day!"

He soon crossed his arms and stuck a tongue out at Sakura, making her even more frustrated.

Sakura had recently visited her childhood best friend after seven years of being separated, due to family problems and cultural indifferences. Sakura, who at the time, was only five-years-old, had to go to the Hidden Leaf Village with her mother and father because of the problems back at Amestris while Edward and his family had stayed, due to military situations…

Now that they had just met again—**after seven years**—things had practically changed. Sakura had become—a more confident girl and she was no longer the sheltered and teased girl while Edward, who was rowdy and rough as a child, had become a little too grown-up and very prideful.

However, Sakura had noticed many different things about him. She had also heard of the news about his mother's death and the mistake he had done. She knew that Edward tried to hide his burdened feelings in his cheerful persona and she'll do anything she can to make him happy.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed with exasperation, "Um, hello? Sasuke-kun is the best… I'm sure I'm going to be his future wife someday!"

Edward stayed silent at the moment; the twelve-year-old frowned bitterly and spoke, "Yeah… that would make _you really happy_."

- - -

_**He's Hilarious.**_

- - -

Sakura Haruno, _thirteen-years-old_.

Edward Elric, _thirteen-years-old_.

Sakura trembled—she had just been broken hearted. The only person she had cared for… had left her, had ignored her, and had walked away from her without having a second thought.

Tears formed like rivulets down her sweet face as she hiccupped, trying to stop the tears, however, she couldn't. She had loved her teammate dearly and it wasn't that silly little crush anymore. She had formed feelings about him.

Hugging her knees, she wanted to tell this to someone—she wanted to tell someone of how she had felt.

And the only person was…

"Ed?" Sakura called the Central Headquarters Line in Amestris, knowing that Edward would be there, "Ed, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Sakura?" Edward questioned from the other line, obviously hearing her sobbing silently, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"…Ed… he…" Sakura tried to hold it in but then; she ended up crying devastatingly, "Ed… Sasuke… he betrayed… **everything**!"

"WHAT!" Ed immediately shouted, making Sakura stop from weeping, "HOW DARE HE! How could he have hurt you Sakura?! How could he? I mean, you're the person who would never give up and would… hold on, I don't think I'm making sense, am I?"

"…"

**"But STILL! He's an idiot to do that! And I, as a friend, deeply proclaimed that this man shall be destroyed with my wrath of my alchemic fist!! Am I right??"** (A/N: I have nothing against Uchiha Sasuke -he's my favorite character-, Sasuke fan girls and I actually don't have any hatred to mostly all characters in Naruto)

"…"

Sakura laughed—for the _first_ time in weeks since Sasuke had left.

Just hearing him rant on the phone… made her laugh.

- - -

_**He's Loud.  
He's Original.**_

_- - -_

Sakura Haruno, _fourteen-years-old_.

Edward Elric, _fourteen-years-old_.

"So how's your training with the fifth Hokage?" Edward questioned one day while he and Sakura were sitting down on the bench in a spring afternoon. Edward was passing through Konohagure for a mission and he was glad to see Sakura there.

Sakura placed her hands together, the wind blowing her shoulder-length pink hair around her shoulders, "She's been strict but she said that I'm improving greatly."

"Really? Never thought you'd be the kind of person to improve that quickly." Edward insulted jokingly.

However, Sakura didn't take that as a joke and punched him across the head.

"Shut up, my teacher was just like your teacher, Izumi."

"Ouch…" Edward rubbed his bruised head, "WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR?!"

"Because you were an idiot, you shrimp."

**"WHO YOU CALLIN' A SHRIMP THAT CAN'T BE FRIED WITH A LARGE SPATULA AND INSTEAD BE FRIED WITH A SMALL SPOON!"**

"Geez, Ed, you're so loud!" Sakura covered her ears, she felt like she was going to have a migraine, "Besides, I never said all of those things…"

"Yeah, whatever," Edward calmed down, sitting back down on the bench with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sakura frowned a little bit and narrowed her eyes on the ground.

As she had watched Edward, he seemed to be changing fast—faster than she had thought. She frowned… the term 'childhood friend' for Edward didn't seem so 'childish' anymore. It was more like they were equal now—they were growing up.

_Ed… you're so unique. You're growing up way too fast._

- - -

_**He's Out of His Mind.**_

_- - - _

Sakura Haruno, _fifteen-years-old_.

Edward Elric, _fifteen-years-old_.

She was scared—scared alright.

She had not heard from him for days. He didn't give her a decent call, a decent note, or a decent warning of where he was going to go and why he had not been communicating. Shaking inside, Sakura was walking around the local Konohagure Park, just thinking about her longtime friend, Edward Elric.

She had heard rumors that he was going up for a final battle with his enemies and to retrieve his little brother or something like that and she didn't know what was currently happening to him. Sakura was afraid.

She was afraid that she would never see him again.

Ed, please be okay… please be okay…

Sakura stopped her pace, holding in her tears. She didn't know why she had been worried and concerned for him this much. She never understood that. Sure, she had known him when he was just a child but there are these—things in her heart that she could never comprehend. Things in there she would come to realize later on…

That night, Sakura did not sleep. Her friend and teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, came back from his two-year mission that day and Sakura was happy—just not entirely. She was still concerned for Edward and she wanted to know where he was. Sure, they were, about thousands of miles away, but Edward would be respectful enough to leave her a message of something.

_He promised me. _

She hugged her legs and hoped he would come back. She wished her phone would ring, just to hear his voice and just to tell her that he was alright. She wanted him come back and she didn't want him leave. If he did leave her life—she would be devastated for all eternity. _Ring… please… ring…_

She stared at the phone, wishing it would vibrate—vibrate just once to see… to see… that he was the one calling.

Please… I can't loose you…

**Vibrate. Vibrate.**

Sakura stood from her bed, her face filled with tears. She approached the phone, her hand slowly shivering as she picked up the receiver and—

"Hello?"

"Sakura…?" The voice from the other line replied.

"_Ed…?"_

"Sakura," He spoke huskily; from the sound of his voice, he seemed to be tense, "I'm sorry for not calling you—my brother and I were close to something dangerous and I couldn't…"

"Ed…"

"What?"

"I'm glad you called me."

And in that same day, Sakura cried tears in sadness—and tears of _joy_.

- - -

_**Sakura Haruno, nineteen-years-old.**_

_**Edward Elric, twenty-years-old.**_

- - -

Three and a half years had gone by—everyone was growing up and the immature experiences were long gone, buried in the deep recesses of the mind…

Sakura didn't want that to happen. No, she did not.

She had many fun memories when she was a child and she did not want to become like the rest of her friends and peers. She did not want to bury those light-hearted memories she had kept close to her heart. She really didn't. She wanted to keep them and remember them for the rest of her life…

Especially the one boy that had been with her all this time…

"Sakura?" Edward Elric greeted her that day while Sakura was walking towards his house, "What's taking you so long?"

"Huh?" Sakura's emerald-green eyes look up at his warm-golden ones, "Oh—I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?"

"I don't know…" Sakura giggled, walking by his side, "You know, my childhood."

"Oh, your painful, sad, and miserable childhood?" Edward joked.

Sakura shot a glare at him; however, she did not hit him like she always did. Instead, she stayed calm.

"No—not that. I was thinking about the childhood memories we had together." Sakura spoke softly, looking down at the floor and blushing.

Edward glanced oddly at her but then, when he knew what he had met, he smiled, "Really now?"

"Yes, really."

The Fullmetal Alchemist laughed and held Sakura's hand, "Now, do you like me that much?"

"Like you? A guy who is **loud**, _annoying_, **hilarious**, and _out of his mind_?"

Edward looked at her, befuddled.

Sakura smiled warm-heartedly at him, "Yes—I like—no, _**Love**_ you, that much."

The pink-haired female held to his hand tight, her _wedding_ ring sparkling.

- - -

**…**_**But…**_

_**He's Everything I Could Ever Want.**_

- - -

A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I write more one-shots to this couple or what? Please review but no flames allowed!


End file.
